Gikk Maha
The Gikk Maha is a foreign artifact from the pocket dimension of Kiriva which, when possessed by a sapient being, gives that being demigod-like control over the universe with abilities such as omnipresence; creation, destruction, and transformation of matter; dimensional travel; and mind control. There are, however, limitations to the feats that can be performed with the Gikk Maha. History Creation The Gikk Maha was created in the pocket dimension Kiriva, by its' unknown overlords. These overlords were very fascinated by the world of Spherus Magna, and the Great Beings' passion for creation. Therefore, they visited the universe of the Great Beings and gave them the crystal which they called the "worldly gift" in Kirivan, "gikk maha". One Great Being became addicted to staring at the glowing gem, and knowing his faults he hid it in a leather pouch around his waist so that he would not be distracted by its' alluring colors. The Great Beings, however, had no idea how to tap into its' power and were scared by its' potential, so they planted it in the center of their new creation Mata Nui, providing the excuse that it could serve as a fail-safe energy source, but in truth they simply wanted to get rid of it. The gem, however, was not simply an object, but instead a knowing and living thing. It fell into a long lament, which caused negative emotions in the universe around it. It eventually sympathized with the Semi-Matoran, like itself, rejects to the world. Therefore, it granted four beings named Gyah, Iaja, Kraahua, and Korym with the ability to unlock its' power when placed in a circle around the universe, on islands that later came to be known as Sectors 11, 12, 13, and 14. ''Fog Eventually, a small number of beings learned of the ''Gikk Maha's powers, including Branus, Dervyx, Korym, Ethrykk, and Mutran. ''Early Sunsets Korym, Ethrykk, and Mutran carried out their own plans in order to unlock the ''Gikk Maha's energy, and succeeded. When Ethrykk tapped into its' energy in order to see all the beauties of the universe, she became overwhelmed with the power and exploded. When Korym attempted to absorb the energy to rule the universe, it rejected his motives and melted him, causing the Valrah Nui chamber to explode in the process. The Gikk Maha is now inactive, buried underground in the northern reaches of the Southern Continent. ''Late Dawns Powers Inactive State In its' inactive state, the ''Gikk Maha has the appearance of a deltoidal hexecontehedron, that is to say, a 60-faced three-dimensional figure, that appears to be gold but shines in all colors of the visible spectrum. It is roughly the size of a Toa's fist and has an addictive quality that causes beings to have trouble diverting their gazes from it. In this state, it is harmless, but it can become activated by its' own will. Active State In its' active form, it has the appearance of a miniature sun, and it glows in all colors of the electromagnetic spectrum, be they visible or invisible. It levitates above the ground, and gives off immense heat and light. In this state, it can be absorbed by anyone if it does not reject their motives. The Gikk Maha is very dangerous and unstable in this form, and can cause unintended magical outbursts or irrational emotions and madness in the beings around it. Absorbed state Once absorbed by a being, it cannot be removed unless that being gives it up themselves or is somehow destroyed. In the absorbed state, its' powers can be fully tapped into as opposed to the small feats that can be performed by one using its' active form. Trivia *This object was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *''Fog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Cap'n K